The present invention is directed generally to a method of decorating hair and apparatus for performing the method. The invention is directed particularly to the simulation of a form of hair decoration which is known as a "hair wrap".
A conventional "hair wrap" procedure involves wrapping a strand of string, yarn, or other flexible material about a strand of hair while intermittently applying beads or other decorative items as the string is applied to the strand of hair. This procedure is very tedious and time consuming and, consequently, very costly.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and procedure for producing a "hair wrap" decoration in a person's hair without wrapping the decoration on the person's hair.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an apparatus producing a "hair wrap" decoration in a person's hair which is simple in construction and easy to use.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a method of producing a "hair wrap" decoration in a person's hair which takes substantially less time to produce than conventional "hair wrap" methods.